Chapter 1: A New Start
Town Population: approximately 10 When the world was generated, we started spawning, one by one… After spawning, we formed a line. We realised, we had backpacks, each of us opened them, inside were wooden tools to begin with 5 torches, and for me a lot, like I mean a lot of books! After that, Thomas then started assigning us jobs, after each command, we got onto it. “Jaiden, Chris, and Issy, collect wood. Ryan, Izac (Rory! -Izac/Rory), and Jaden, find food. Jade, dig some dirt out for me, and make a pillar, so we can see our spawn. And, Ollie, Gideon, you’re coming with me, mining…” Commanded Thomas… “Meet back here, when you’re satisfied with what you’ve got…” Then each of us, went to our work… Me, Ollie, Thomas, went mining… We got crafting tables, so we made furnaces, Ollie, collected iron, I collected coal, Thomas collected Diamonds… Just to let you know, the World was beautiful, we were kind of close to a cave, near a river, and some mountains on the distant horizons. 10-20 Minutes Later… After some time, we met back at spawn… We were very, I mean very hungry… Then we spotted, a house. Jaiden, and Issy made it. Well, at least we have shelter, right? (I said this because, well, it wasn’t that beautiful, no offence guys. - Gideon) “Cool, anybody got food?” I asked, looking at the others… “We got food, everyone, here’s your rations.” Said Ryan, then he started handing us food. After that, we crafted beds, then some slept the night, while I didn’t. I read books, in my backpack, got 3 iron, then crafted an Iron Pickaxe. I got in the cave, and got 7 Diamonds. I crafted boots, and a Diamond Pickaxe. Then, I got 12 Obsidian, I didn’t even realised, it was morning already! How did I know? Well, chickens cock-a-doodle-doo-ed. And then, I got back up to the surface, and nobody was awake. I made my house, and the others houses too. They were enough to fit: 2 Double Chests, 3 Furnaces, 1 Crafting Table, 2 columns of bookshelves and 2 Beds… Also! Everybody’s awake… “Wait, were you even sleeping?” Asked Ryan. “Um… No…” I replied to Ryan’s question. I then grabbed materials, then created a library, with an enchanting area, so we can enchant our tools. Created a community area, which was also kind of the storage too, and an area where we would trade with each other, and made a farm hut, of course, with a farm next to it. Also, there are compost bins, and etc. At that morning, we discussed our goals, and I also announced, that we find a partner to sleep with. “So, guys, choose a partner to sleep with, because I created our houses while you were sleeping, now, choose!” I said, looking for a partner, which I partnered with Jaiden. And then, we went to our house. “I choose, Jaden!” Said Ryan, then went inside their house. “I choose… Well, who do I choose?..” Thomas asked himself. Then, I left them there to sort it out. Jaiden came with me into one of the houses I construct. I settled, had a bit of a nap, since I didn’t sleep… Yawn!.. 30 Minutes Later… “Hey! Gideon! WAKE UP!” Yelled Ryan, right… Into… My… Ear!!! “Okay, Ryan! Just, shush!” I said, startling Ryan. “Jaiden Left you… He’s roommates with Thomas…” Jaden said. “Oh, come on!.. Well, at least I have this house for myself…” I replied, a bit cross with Jaden… “Oh, and we have jobs now. To know more, go to the community area.” Jaden said. “Thank you, and… Yeah, just, thanks.” I replied. “Oh yeah, also, everybody starts with 20 golden nuggets, here’s your money.” Said Ryan, handling me shiny pieces of gold nuggets. “You can do anything, like… Make a shop?” I asked. “Yeah, by the way. Me and Jaden’s job are; Mailman, Postman, and yeah, more stuff…” Ryan replied. “Who’s in charge of the farm I made?” I asked, wondering who is in charge. “Ollie, he’s in charge of it.” Answered Jaden. “Ok.” I replied “Well, gotta go.” Said Ryan, and Jaden. “Bye!” I Shouted, waving, while Ryan, and Jaden goes to somebody else’s house. I then, went outside, into the farm, grabbed baked potatoes, and ate them. I grabbed materials, and built a shop, it was called: Stuff. I know right… I sell, well, stuff. To be more specific: Nether Items, End Items, Wood, Ores, Food, and ETC. Well, Thomas is out mining now, he said he will tell us if he find a stronghold. And I got obsidian, to make a Nether Portal. I’m assembling a group to go to the Nether. Well, for now, I’m just going to read books about the Nether, and the End… Well, see you. 2 Days Later... So, I got 4 more people. They are: Jaden, Jaiden, Thomas, and Ryan… The others are staying, to protect base, and well, some of them don’t want to go… “When are we going” Asked Jaiden. “Well, why don’t we go now?” I asked. “Yeah, let’s go!” Said Thomas, and Ryan. “Let’s go!” I said. Then, I built the Nether Portal frame, crafted a flint and steel, and lit the portal up! Whoosh! Whoosh! Shouted the Nether Portal. We then entered one by one. “Oh, me first!” I Shouted, running through the portal. “Then me!” Shouted Ryan. “Now, Me!” Shouted Jaiden, and Jaden. “I guess I’m last.” Said Thomas, walking into the portal. The Nether, was, well... # Hot, and Dry! # Weird, it felt weird to be in a new dimension. # Looked, beautiful-ish. Because of the Fire, floating islands, and the other features. # There were big bones sticking out of the roof, and land. kind of like Bone Forests? # Lava full, it was full, and I mean full of lava. # Mob-ful, what I mean by Mob-ful, is that it’s full of mobs! But mostly hostile… No passive mobs, and lava endermen, or whatever they’re called, exist! Neutral… It’s pretty hard to live, and/orsurvive in the Nether. Category:Minecraftia Chapters Category:Chapters